


fwb

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Modern [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: This is definitely, for sure the last time.





	fwb

**fwb**

**-**

“We can’t do this anymore,” he whispers into her hair. Her knees are bearing into his ribs, her fingers digging into his shoulders like she’s trying to pull the freckles from his skin. Hot breaths steam against his neck. “You hear me?”

Astrid nods a little frantically, though the high pitched moan that slips past her lips tells him he doesn’t have her full attention. “I hear you. Please don’t stop, Hiccup, I’m so close.”

She doesn’t have to tell him. It’s been long enough. Long enough since the first time she climbed on his lap and he stammered out questions like,  _are you sure? Is this okay?_ until she took him inside her and he lost all his words. It’s been long enough since then that he can tell when her body is overwrought and near to unraveling. He feels it in the tight grip of her muscles around him, the way her hands flex and tremble over his back, the erratic arching of her back. 

He’s learned her body like a second language. That’s how he knows to take her hips in his hands and hammer against her until her cries turn cracked and breathy. Her ankles lock around him, and she tangles her fingers in his hair. As she breaks and shivers beneath him, for a moment— like she always does— she holds him like she’ll fall over the edge of some high precipice without hist steadiness.

But then her hard grasp turns gentle. The knot at the nape of his neck turns into searching fingernails that scrape lightly across his scalp and down his spine. The mouth that bit him in an attempt to hold back her cries shifts and presses into the shell of his ear. She whispers things that haunt him on the nights she doesn’t visit. Things he was shocked to hear spill from her lips the first time she murmured them in her post orgasmic haze.

“Your turn, Hiccup. Come for me.”

He groans, feeling her rising to meet his thrusts now that her lucidity is returning. 

“Fuck me. Harder. Yes, just like that. You’re so good, Hiccup.”

“This is the last time,” he bites out between clenched teeth. He can’t do it anymore. The bruising way she tears at him while she’s climaxing— he can handle that. But not the girl who softens and whispers his name and encourages him to finish inside her while she kisses his neck. “The last time.”

“Whatever you want, Hiccup.” Her thumbs trail over the faint indents of his ribs on either side of his chest. She hisses and presses her breasts into him when his length strokes an especially tender place at her core. “I’m yours.”

And he knows that’s not true. That she’s only his within the confines of a bed— a shower— sometimes the back of her car. But when she mumbles against him like  _that_  when she’s touching him so gently, it feels real. Real enough to make him gasp and shudder as he comes to the sound of her damn voice. Astrid whimpers when his narrow hips slam into her with the last few pulses of his orgasm. 

He shakes afterwards, trying to hold himself above her. His chest heaves as he chases his breath, and his muscles feel like they’ve all gone slack. He doesn’t open his eyes, cause he knows she’ll be looking up at him like he’s the most incredible thing she’s ever seen. And that’ll remind him that he’s just the skinny physics tutor who’s a little good with his hands.

Her foot slides up and down his calf, and she laughs warmly into his shoulder. “Let me know when you’re ready again. Okay?”

His mouth curls in a wry grin. He shakes his head. “Give me a few minutes.”

The last time, he always says. 

One day he’ll mean it. 


End file.
